A conventional screen printing apparatus for multi-color printing on cut piece textile goods or garments is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,460, which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully reproduced herein. As disclosed in this patent, the multi-color, textile screen printing apparatus has a number of arms or spiders each of which carries a platen supporting the textile piece for travel in a circular path past each of a plurality of printing machines each of which has a screen and squeegee for applying a coating of a different color or impression to the workpiece when the textile piece is at a given station. Typically, the number of printing machines varies from about four to eight. In order for each of the different colors to be registered with a preceding or succeeding color or impression, the turntable is precisely located and stopped in a registered position by a registering means such as a fork which engages a locking pin on the turntable so that the turntable is precisely locked in position at the termination of each of the arcuate indexing movement of the turntable.
In the aforementioned patent, the indexing mechanism which turns the turntable includes a conventional Geneva mechanism which has a wheel or indexer having a plurality of straight radially extending slots therein to receive a drive roller or pin mounted on the end of a rotatable drive arm which is driven by an electric motor through a gear box mechanism. A cam operated switch means cooperates in conjunction with the movement of the turntable to operate limit switches to control the printing cycle of the printing machines after the turntable has been indexed and registered.
While the aforementioned conventional Geneva mechanism works satisfactorily, particularly for smaller sizes of printing machines and for turntables of a relatively small diameter, the momentum of the larger diameter turntables makes it difficult to stop the indexing movement with conventional sizes of motors and gear boxes. The load on the motors and gear boxes to stop the turntable becomes excessive. For instance, the typical sizes os screens printed with the systems of the aforementioned patent had platens with textile supported thereon which were printed by screens having a maximum size of 22.times.22 inches. In many instances, it is desired, but it is not economically feasible at this time, to have larger radius arms and to have larger size platens which will cooperate with printers having screens of 25.times.38 inches, 30.times.40 inches, and even larger. Of course, with the bigger screens and bigger arms for supporting the larger sizes of textile goods, the momentum and the amount of energy to be dissipated during deceleration is increased particularly with the machines printing four to eight different colors.
The turntables are indexed through relatively small increments usually ranging from 90.degree. for a four-color machine having four indexes per revolution to 45.degree. for an eight color machine having eight indexing increments per revolution. For each of the indexing movements, there must be an initial acceleration from a dead stop and then a deceleration to again a dead stop. The controlling of the stopping momentum of the arms and turntable has been a problem which has been addressed in different manners including the use of mechanical brakes, which are very hard to set and to adjust properly, so that the brakes wil dissipate the energy needed to decelerate the indexer and to stop it precisely. Other approaches for smaller size machines have used electrical controls for the motor but this has been found not to be satisfactory for larger sizes of turntables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,460 uses the conventional Geneva mechanism having the straight line slots and driver roller on the crank arm in which the first half of the roller engagement with the slot in the wheel of the indexing cycle is used to accelerate the turntable from a dead stop to its maximum velocity and then the second half of the indexing cycle is used by the drive roller and slot to slow down and stop the turntable movement. Thus, there is fifty per cent division of time and movement for starting and stopping with the conventional Geneva mechanism. During this deceleration, a relatively high torque, for example, 20,000 inch-pounds is generated on the gear box for small presses. The usual limitation of the size of the screen printing apparatus is the maximum inertia that will be generated and then dissipated by the gear box and motor when stopping the indexing.
With the fine registration needed for multi-color screen printing, the turntable needs to be decelerated slowly as it arrives at the stop position and then it needs to be stopped precisely at the stop position. If the turntable is not decelerated slowly or if the turntable is not precisely stopped, the registering means is often subjected to shock and jarring which leads to maintenance problems and breakage if the stopping is with a hard jarring and from high force engagement of the registering fork and pin. Also such hard, fast stops having a tendency to throw off the registration.
In addition to solving the problem of dissipating the momentum forces used for large size turntables in screen printing machines, it is preferred that the apparatus be very predictable first, as to the position of the turntable at all times; secondly, as to maximum torques generated for a wide variety of sizes of spider arms; and thirdly, as to a number of different variables including the size of the printing screens and the number of different printing stations ranging from four to eight.
In accordance with the present invention, there has been provided a new and improved Geneva mechanism for use with screen printing apparatus having a rotatable turntable in which the stopping is controlled slowly and over a longer period of time than with a conventional Geneva mechanism.
As will be described herein in greater detail, the preferred apparatus accelerates the turntable more quickly and displaces the turntable through one half of its angular movement much earlier in the indexing cycle and then uses the second half of the indexing cycle period to decelerate the turntable more slowly and over a smaller displacement to a slow stop.
Also, as will be explained hereinafter, the indexing means is very predictable and reproducable and allows computation of the maximum momentum and torque loads as well as an X by Y displacement location of the indexer and its velocity during the indexing cycle.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved screen printing apparatus having an indexable turntable which must be accelerated and stopped a plurality of times through each revolution.
Another and more specific object of the invention is to provide a multi-color textile printer with an improved indexing control mechanism having a curved slot Geneva mechanism operable to provide a longer deceleration time for the turntable.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings in which: